Thinking
by Tragedy s Lover
Summary: A collection of small short poems that I made. Now i have an excuse to not write a disclaimer. If you want one, this is the only one you will get. **laughes evilly**
1. Chapter 1

This is just a collection of short poems that I created, so i guess this is a drabble...what is a Drabble?

...

They say actions speak louder than words, but even soldiers tremble on the battle field.


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen in time

Watching you die

Again and again

And everytime

I try to help

You push me away

So Everytime

I can't help but cry

As i am frozen in time

Unable to stop

What i've already seen

What I know

Is going to happen

So i'll stand

Again and Again

And you can

Push me away

But your not

Going to stop me


	3. Chapter 3

We can be Hero's

But we've yet to stand

We speak in our minds

As one we agree

With what's going on

Is wrong

But yet do we

Have the courage

To stand up and fight

For what we know is right

Every now and again

We get bold

And you'll see us stand out

You'll back off

But soon you'll forget

That we stood up once

And think we'll not do it again

So if i call upon thee

Will you stand and fight

Will you satnd and be bold

Will you stand and scream

OR

Will you stand and be unable to speak

Will you just whisper in your mind

Will you just watch from the sidelines

We all can be Hero's

But we've yet to stand

We speak in our minds

As ONE we agree

with what's going on

Is WRONG

But yet do we

STAND AS ONE

FIGHT AS ONE

SPEAK AS ONE

SCREAM AS ONE


	4. Chapter 4

I watched for years now

As you grew up

As you became stronger

Never once giving in

Never once giving up

Always believing there was hope yet left in this world

But now as I watch you

AS you grow old

As you become weak

Starting to give in

Starting to give up

Starting to believe there is no more hope left in this world

I only ask now that you look back

To see how many people have followed in your steps

That even as they watch you struggle

That even as they watch you fall

They still have hope

That in this world

Can still be better

Can still be greater than what others have made of it

So as you lay in your grave

Don't toss and turn

On a sleepless nigh

There is still others who have hope

There is still hope

There is still a world

A/N: before any of you point out Nigh should be night, no, for any of you who really thought about each meaning , Nigh is a word that means you are closer to death. the dude could be dead, or he could be dying -but we're saying not to worry.


	5. Chapter 5

I think I'm in love

This funny feeling in my gut

That's twisting me inside out

The thing that keeps me from speaking

And acting out

When your around

But now that I've asked

And now that you said no

I see that my heart isn't crushed

I see that it was only a silly crush

So if you ask me out now

I'll just say no

Because when you didn't say yes

My crush could not grow

My love for you that might've existed

Was crushed so long ago

How ironic

That if you crush and Crush

You crush an unknown Feeling

An unknown feeling that we all want

That unknown feeling called LOVE

How ironic it is that we get it confused

When that is not the truth

For the truth is Every Love

Was once a crush waiting to bloom


	6. Chapter 6

What did you really want me to say? That I'm sorry, That I didn't mean it the way it came out?

What's the point? If in the end you will not except my apologies.  
The original problem is me I'll admit, But in the end it was you.

I learned from my mistakes, I saw what I did from your point of view, And something so small as Sorry,

Can't mend our broken hearts. What do you want me to say, that I can't seem to understand,

I meant every word when i apologized, But you still don't understand.

So which one of is confused? Which one of us is at fault?

You never laid down the ground rules, You never told me what was on your mind.

But than again Neither did I try to Help you understand.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so confused right now.

So much has changed.

I don't know what to expect anymore,

Can't seem to figure out what's going on.

I no longer speak my mind,

I try to pay attention to the coversation,

Instead of giving my opinion.

Before I didn't talk that much,

But I still Talked back then,

I didn't stumble,

Or need to repeat myself,

You just understood.

Now I don't talk so much,

I'm afraid I'll say something wrong,

Something I'll regret,

Something i won't be able to take back.

I no longer think aloud

I try to control my expression

I am loosing this part of me that I thought I'd Keep forever

I'm so confused right now.

So much has changed,

I don't know what to do anymore.

I'm falling in love,

I'm starting to like what others don't like.

I try to stay positive about this.

I try to not mention the bad things,

The things that'll make others snap at me.

I feel like a dork.

I feel like a kid again.

I feel like I'm stuck in between everything at once.

I guess i'm just growing up.


End file.
